


The Haunted

by sleepyowlet



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: 2016 Reylux Fic Exchange, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Awful Puns, BDSM, F/M, FFF-fluffy funny fuckery, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Werecat!Hux, Witch!Rey, cock and ball torture (mild), kitten play, vampire!Kylo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 17:33:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7650049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepyowlet/pseuds/sleepyowlet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux and Kylo are loud when having sex, are loud when having rows, they are loud, period. Rey, who lives next to them has had it with the eternal racket and decides to teach them an, ahem, spiritual lesson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Haunted

**Author's Note:**

> God dammit, I told myself that I’d never write two men having sex. Yet, here you go...it’s also the kinkiest, filthiest thing I’ve ever written. But it’s also fluffy. SO FLUFFYYYYY  
> Thanks to my Writing-Obi-Wan Rhion and Juulna for handholding and debugging.
> 
> Honorable Mention: Plotbunny thrown and helped along by tokylo-loverey; couldn’t have done it without you, luv! Get well soon!

"HUUUUUX WHY DO YOU HAVE TO SHED ALL OVER EVERYTHING??? I SWEAR I'M GOING TO GRAB YOU NEXT FULL MOON AND SHAVE YOUR SCRAWNY GINGER ASS!!!"

Rey sighed and snapped the book she’d been reading closed with a snap and sank back into her cheap, lumpy couch, silently fuming. Her neighbours were at it again. Since the day they had moved in, they had been rude, and they had been noisy.

It had started when she had knocked at their door intending to offer to strengthen the anti-mundane spells on their flat as a neighbourly welcome. The redheaded Were had just given her a cursory glance, informed her that they were not buying anything, and had closed the door in her face.

Rey had then made it a point to avoid them, going as far as wearing a don’t-notice-me charm.

Especially ever since she had overheard them fucking. Often. The walls were thin, and so she heard every low-pitched murmur, every needy moan and whimper, as well as the squeaking of bedsprings, the wet slap of skin on skin, and sometimes the headboard hitting the wall rhythmically, hard enough to bring down the rafters.

She had seen the Were and his vampire boyfriend frequently, and damn, they were ridiculously attractive. The vampire, tall, dark and brooding with bottomless dark eyes, the Were almost equal in height, lithe and slender with vivid red hair. Just the thought of them entwined, panting and sweating, made Rey flood her panties - the soundtrack of their sexual exploits just made everything ten times worse.

This needed to stop. Preferably yesterday! But, what to do? She hated to admit it, but she was a little scared of them; both Weres and vampires had a certain… reputation in the Other-community. Complaining to the landlord would be no use - Plutt, a swamp-dweller, wouldn’t care and would do nothing.

Rey was on her own. She sighed and opened her book again, trying to ignore the sound of shattering china, trying to read the chapter on astral projection. Again.

The other flat’s front door snapped shut, and there was one last shattering sound, then silence that made Rey look up again, listening intently. Apparently one of them had walked off in a huff. And left her in blessed silence. Going back to her book, an idea formed in her mind...

…

 

Kylo Ren smiled as his kitty made a quiet, desperate sound. “You have been a very, very bad kitty. You completely ruined my favourite cashmere sweater by rolling around on it. How many times do I have to tell you to keep away from my closet?” he purred, tying the last knot into the silk rope that was tied around his kitty’s genitals in an intricate design to keep him from coming.

“Bad kitties don’t get to come,” he added, gently caressing the obscenely protruding balls. “I’m going to punish you, and then I’m going to fuck you. But you won’t be allowed to come. You’ve. Been. So. Bad,” Kylo whispered, punctuating every word with a soft kiss below Hux’s ear, a spot he knew would make his lover shudder. Then he withdrew, moving to stand beside the bed. “On all fours.”

The bell on the blue leather collar Hux was wearing tinkled softly as he carefully but swiftly obeyed, trying not to jostle his captive privates too much. Kylo loved seeing him like this on their bed, slender and vulnerable, wiry strength and vicious mind contained in the trappings of a pet that he would usually rip to shreds, hissing.

“Now, you know how bad kitties get disciplined?” Kylo asked with a grin in his voice as he produced a spray bottle filled with water and ice cubes.

Hux looked over his shoulder and whimpered, hiding his face in the covers. No, the idea wouldn’t appeal to him, Kylo mused. Weres ran hotter than humans, so getting sprayed with ice water would be really horrible for his poor kitty. “Now, now, it won’t be that bad,” he mocked while running an affectionate hand down Hux’s back, sliding over the bumps of his spine, and ending up on his ass and giving it a squeeze.

When the first spray hit Hux's back, he gasped and shivered. This went on, with the noises getting progressively louder and more desperate with every spray of ice water on Hux’s freckled skin, until he positively howled when Kylo sent the last spray against Hux’s vulnerable sex. After that he was breathing harshly through clenched teeth.

“Now kitty, have you learned your lesson?” Kylo asked gently, and Hux was quick to nod. “Will you show me how sorry you are?”

Hux nodded again and turned to face Kylo, still on all fours after being ordered to, and the height of the bed put his face right where Kylo wanted it. Stroking his own cock lazily, Kylo put one foot on the bed next to Hux and tilted his hips forward. “Clean your master, kitty.”

Hux was quick to obey again; the punishment must have left quite the impression. If only his pet would always be so eager to follow orders! Kylo sighed as Hux’s tongue lapped over the delicate skin of his sac in quick little licks, exactly like a cat would, the little bell on the collar tinkling in time with his movements. He was secretly glad that Hux’s tongue did not feel like a cat’s tongue, though, but instead was soft and velvety. “Stop dithering.” Grabbing onto Hux’s hair, he pulled his head closer, forcing it against him, and smiling as he felt Hux lick his anus. “Hmmmm, yes, exactly like that. My good kitty.”

Hux groaned into Kylo’s skin, which sent delicious vibrations through his groin. Licking his lips, he rubbed the back of Hux’s neck. “Yes, my good kitty, purr for me.”

As fun as this was, he needed to come, and soon. Time to push their game to the finale. “Move to the middle of the bed, kitty. Does my kitty want some cock in its tight little ass? Hm? Yes?” He pulled Hux’s head away from him by his hair. Oh, he was so lovely, eyes hooded, skin flushed, his lips half open, pink and swollen.

Smiling down at Hux as he positioned himself, Kylo grabbed their tube of lubricant, spreading some on his fingers, and then over Hux’s exposed anus. He felt his lover twitch a little - sure, the lube was cold, and his fingers weren’t much warmer.

The noise Hux made as he slipped two fingers inside, slicking up the tied cock as well, was positively obscene. Stimulating the engorged flesh would bring Hux both pleasure and pain, and the rubbing of his fingers over his lover’s prostate only added to that, turning him into a gasping, sobbing mess. But he knew better than to beg; kitties weren’t supposed to speak, after all.

Deciding that this was enough preparation, and that Hux was slicked up enough for his purposes - his kitty liked it to hurt a bit at first - Kylo spread a generous amount of lube on his cock and slowly slid it into Hux’s quivering ass. “My good kitty, so tight for me. No, don’t clench up, my darling little pet, it’ll only hurt more. I’m going to fuck you, just settle down and accept it. You want to be a good kitty for me, don’t you?”

Hux moaned loudly as Kylo started thrusting. He loved how pliant Hux was being when they played their games this way, how eager to endure whatever Kylo decided to dish out that day. And he felt wonderful around his cock, hot and silky. Kylo carefully angled his hips to achieve maximum results - meaning Hux was just about screaming himself hoarse in his desperation to come. Only he wouldn’t. Nope, not this time.

Well, maybe. Kylo loved biting Hux in the middle of an orgasm; his blood swimming with endorphins was absolutely delicious.

So intent was he on erotically torturing his lover that he didn’t at first notice that they weren’t alone any longer. He saw something move in the corner of his eye and turned his head to face whatever it was - suddenly freezing when he did.

Hux was apparently still oblivious to what was going on and wiggled his butt with a whine to get Kylo to continue, but he was too busy staring at what had showed itself before them.

It seemed to be a woman, but she was washed out and transparent looking, her clothes covered in dark splotches, her hair moving around her languidly as if in water.

And boy, did she look absolutely mad.

 _“YOU!”_ the apparition screamed, which caused Hux to flinch and finally turn his head. _“YOU WILL STOP DISTURBING MY PEACE! ELSE I WILL MAKE SURE YOU WILL NEVER FIND IT YOURSELVES!”_ Her voice was somewhat distorted and echoing, and boy, was it _loud_.

Kylo stared, open-mouthed, feeling the hair on the back of his neck rise. He had never actually seen a ghost, just heard about them. Mostly about how they were absolutely fucking dangerous when angered. He tried replying, but somehow couldn’t make a sound. He settled for just nodding emphatically.

The apparition just shot him one last pissed off look, then suddenly disappeared.

Kylo and Hux just stared at each other silently for a moment, until both of them opened their mouths at the same time, letting out an emphatic, “ _Fuck!_ ”

…

 

Rey opened her eyes where she lay in her bathtub, wearing her undies and a ketchup stained old dress, and giggled for a solid five minutes.

…

 

“Any luck yet?” Kylo’s voice was terse, but Hux only shot him an annoyed glance.

“No,” he drawled. “I told you the records are incomplete. There is nothing here that would fit our ghost. No violent deaths of any women her age. But that doesn’t mean that nothing happened, Plutt is just a bad record keeper, and, just between the two of us, I wouldn’t be surprised if he had hushed this up.” He sighed in annoyance as his lover threw a pillow against the wall.

Well, at least it was better than a piece of china, and Hux is half of a mind to thank their ghost; but then he remembers the forced celibacy they had been living in for weeks now while desperately searching for any clue that might help them to the apparition’s true name. The lack of an outlet took its toll.

“We could move,” Kylo suggested, throwing himself on the couch next to Hux. “I want our life back. I want you to scream my name and make me scream yours. I miss your… everything… on me. In me.”

Hux drew the sullen man into his arms and kissed the top of his head. “You know that we won’t find anything. A vampire and a Were? Who in their right mind would let us rent something?”

The stigma they lived under in the Other community was unfortunate but, as Hux had to admit, not undeserved.

“Kylo…” Hux started, and his lover raised his head to look at him. “You know what I’m going to ask.”

Hux expected an angry outburst, but Kylo just curled up against his chest instead. “All right. We’ll go see Skywalker. It does seem like he’s the only one who can help us.”

Since there was no reason to wait, they quickly dressed in something less casual, especially Kylo; since the bright July sun would give him the mother of all rashes without something long-sleeved and the donning of a wide-brimmed hat and gloves; and went to see the Master Sorcerer at his school.

Nobody hindered them from passing the main gate, so they followed the gravel path through the well maintained grounds up to an old mansion. The students milling around paid them no mind, and Skywalker was waiting for them on the steps. He seemed grey and washed-out, weary; but Hux could feel the raw power coming from him. This was not somebody to cross. “I felt your presence, Ben. What brings you to my door?”

Kylo was silent, so Hux decided to do the talking for now. “We need your help, Master Skywalker, you are our only hope.”

The old man sighed wearily. “Well, come in, then. We’ll talk in my office.”

They were led to a cozy, cluttered room and offered seats. Master Skywalker settled into the chair behind his desk and looked at them expectantly.

“We seem to have a Haunting problem,” Hux offered, “The apparition of a young woman who… threatened us.”

Skywalker scratched his beard thoughtfully. “Did she mention a reason?”

“Yes,” Hux replied with a nod, “She complained about noise.”

“And the records showed nothing?” Skywalker asked. “Just checking.”

Hux shook his head. “No, I looked up all available material and found nothing.”

Skywalker nodded, taking a few notes. “I’ll come by in a few days to take a look. Can you hold out that long?”

After weeks of holding out, a few more days would hardly matter, so Hux nodded. Skywalker seemed content with that and stood, Hux taking this as a signal to stand as well. Skywalker accompanied them across the grounds to the main gate, when Hux suddenly felt Kylo grab his hand.

Turning to look at his lover questioningly, his eyes followed his gaze and landed on a lovely young woman sitting under a tree, reading.

_That was their ghost._

Hux was sure that she was.

“Ah, yes. Rey Kenobi, my best student. She’s going to be a great witch one day.” Skywalker introduced her.

The little minx; Hux could scarcely believe that they had been scared into weeks of hushing up by this little slip of an apprentice witch. He tugged at Kylo, and they continued on their path.

As they left, Kylo turned back. “Thank you, uncle.”

…

 

When they returned home, they checked the names next to the doorbells. There it was. “Rey Kenobi - Nr. 404” right next to the button with their names on it. Kylo and Hux looked at each other and grinned identical evil grins.

…

 

Rey didn’t hesitate to open her door when she heard the furtive knock; the people who lived in the run-down complex needed her help now and again, and she was always ready to provide it as well as she was able. But when she saw just who it was who was waiting for her outside, she gasped in shock and tried to throw the door shut. Her neighbours. _Damn_.

The door wouldn’t close, as one of them, the vampire, Rey thought, held it open effortlessly. The Were smiled in a truly disturbing manner. “Hello, little witch. You wanted to play with us? Well, let us play, then.”

They shouldered their way inside, closing the door before she could even scream for help. Not that it would do any good; most of her neighbours were out working their jobs at this time of day.

The vampire had slipped behind her and caught her around the waist and immobilised her arms, while the Were crowded her in, raising her chin with two fingers. She had fantasised about this - but the reality of being caught between her scary neighbours was sobering indeed.

“Oh, now what is this?” the vampire purred in her ear. “Someone’s been thinking about us quite a bit, hm? And such interesting thoughts, too…”

Oh shit! Vampires could read minds! Rey started to struggle, face scrunched up in fear.

The two men exchanged a look, and the Were sighed, taking a step back, while the vampire maneuvered her to her couch and sat, with her in his lap still facing the other way.

“Settle down, we’re not here to actually harm you,” the Were said, rolling his eyes.

“Oh really?” Rey bit out, still trying to get free.

“No. We are a bit put out over what you did, though,” the Were replied, sitting down next to them. “But I’m curious, how did you pull it off?”

Since she wasn’t going anywhere while the vampire was holding on to her with that unnatural strength of his, Rey decided to conserve hers and stopped struggling. “Astral projection.”

The Were raised his eyebrows. “Clever. And the floating hair effect?”

Rey shrugged. “I was in the bathtub.”

The vampire’s arms tightened around her. “Silly girl, you might have drowned!”

Rey elbowed him in the ribs. “What do you care?”

“Children, stop arguing,” the Were drawled in that posh accent of his. “I think the whole scheme was rather ingenious and quite effective. The question is, why didn’t you just tell us we were disturbing you?”

“Right,” Rey scoffed. “Have you met yourselves? After the way you treated me when I came to introduce myself when you moved in? You didn’t exactly seem the reasonable sort.” She glowered at her feet. “Besides, how do you tell two complete strangers that you constantly hear them fucking?”

Kylo nuzzled her neck from behind. “You could have written a note. Something to the effect of, hey guys, your sex-life sounds absolutely awesome, and it makes me so wet every time I hear you fuck. Maybe I can join you sometime? The hottest and cutest neighbour you’ll ever have, Rey.”

Rey gaped for a moment, absolutely stunned. Then she started kicking the vampire’s shins with her naked heels. “You absolute fucking little shit!”

The vampire vibrated with laughter. “Huuuux, she’s being mean to me! Make her stop!”

The Were - well, Hux - just snorted and bent over them, propping himself up on the backrest of the sofa with one hand. The other one curled against Rey’s chin, and then he pressed his soft lips on hers.

Rey immediately stopped kicking, caught up in being kissed. Hux was so gentle and coaxing, she just couldn’t stop herself from kissing him back. When he drew back, she leaned back against the vampire quietly, needing to sort all this out in her head.

“See, Kylo? Sometimes the gentle approach is the most effective.” He sounded so incredibly smug that Rey snorted. Hux turned to her. “Do you want this? With us? If you say yes, you can still change your mind at any time. Dear Kylo and I are kinky, but forcing someone to have sex with us is not something we’re into.”

Rey swallowed hard, trying to get her head on straight - which was made somewhat difficult with Kylo apparently having taken Hux’s advice about being gentle to heart; he was running his fingertips over the skin of Rey’s belly that had been exposed by her top when she’d still been wriggling around to get free.

She had fantasised about them so many times with her fingers busy between her legs, and now they were here, Hux playing with the hem of her skirt, waiting patiently for her answer. If they had wanted to hurt her, they’d have already done it, Rey thought, and that decided it for her. It was more than unlikely that they’d do it now. “Yes, I’d like to,” she admitted, blushing and biting her lower lip.

Kylo flexed his hips below her and she felt something rather big and hard nudge her behind. “Thank goodness,” he groaned, cupping her breasts.

Hux kissed her again, and Rey sank the fingers of her now free hands in his hair, breathing in his scent; a lovely cologne and underlying that something wild and untamed, like a forest after the rain. He moaned into her mouth when she rubbed her fingertips over his scalp, so she did it again.

“He turns into a cat; some traits carry over,” Kylo murmured against her ear before nipping at it playfully, his hands now on her naked thighs, her skirt rucked up around her waist.

Rey giggled, her mind going back to what she had witnessed on the night she had interrupted them. “Yes, he does make an adorable kitty. So lovely. I’d want to pet him all day.”

Hux reared back, an expression of haughty disgust on his face, but Rey could see the humour in his eyes. “I’ve pissed on Kylo’s pillow for less.”

Kylo muffled a snort on Rey’s shoulder. “He really did. Just because I mixed some catnip in his morning tea and he went to work a bit loopy.”

Rey gasped in mock outrage. “Kylo! That’s so mean! How could you?” Cradling the Were’s head to her chest, she announced, “ Poor Hux.”

Hux made a content noise best described as a purr and snuggled his face into Rey’s breasts. “I forgave him. Eventually.”

“After he made me wear a remote-controlled vibe up my ass for days!” Kylo huffed, rucking up Rey’s top and pulling it over her head when she helpfully raised her arms.

Hux shrugged and went back to nuzzling Rey’s soft breasts while sneakily opening her bra with nimble fingers. “You’re a vampire; you don't need it free for its usual purpose.”

Rey’s laughter turned into a gasp as Hux took one nipple into his mouth and stimulated it with hard, fast licks of his tongue. Kylo in the meantime had slipped his right hand into her panties, his cool fingers sliding over her clit to her entrance. “How wet you are already,” he purred, spreading Rey’s juices all over her sex. “Can you smell her, Hux? Delicious, isn’t she?”

“Yes, she is,” Hux replied and lifted his head, flushed and copper hair in disarray. Pupils blown wide, his eyes met Rey’s. “Is it alright if I have a taste, love?”

“S...sure,” she replied, and Hux quickly dragged her panties down to her ankles, while Kylo spread his legs wide, which forced Rey to do the same, legs hooked over his as they were. With her most private parts on display like that beneath Hux’s hungry gaze, Rey blushed a deep scarlet.

“No need to be embarrassed, sweetheart, I think he really likes what he sees,” Kylo murmured, his hands moving to her breasts again to carefully pluck and twist her nipples.

Hux looked up at her face again and then, keeping eye contact with her, he lowered his mouth to her sex and gently slipped his tongue between her pink folds. Rey was hopelessly spellbound, her breath coming in short, shallow puffs between parted lips, while Hux kept observing her reactions, quickly figuring out what she liked best, until Rey couldn’t keep her eyes open any longer, squeezing them shut as her whole body arched in orgasm.

Hux kept licking her, but feeling overstimulated and not capable of forming words, Rey gently pushed his head back, hoping he wouldn’t be offended. But she needn’t have worried; he just shot her a smug grin and a wink and leaned his cheek against her thigh, letting her recover. Hux drew his shirt over his head and opened his trousers to give his hard cock some room, then got up and leaned over Rey to kiss his lover over her shoulder. Rey found the situation incredibly erotic, lying blissed out between two hot men who were kissing after one of them had licked her to the heavens. Her right hand made its way between her legs to tease her clit at the sight.

Hux broke the kiss and looked down at what she was doing. “Looks like someone is ready for more, hm?” he teased.

“Rey, sweetheart, can I please fuck you? I need you on my cock,” Kylo pleaded, his voice deep and tremulous.

Hux pinched his thigh. “He’s attained immortality but still has no patience. Wouldn’t we be more comfortable on a bed?”

Rey shook her head. “Mine is only a single. We won’t fit, sorry.”

Kylo whined and threw his head back.

“Can’t we do it like this for now?” Rey asked.

“You mean, you on top, riding me? And Hux licking both of us?” Kylo asked, sounding like he liked that idea.

“Uh, yes?” Rey replied, looking at Hux, a little unsure. The idea that he might use his tongue and lips on both of them hadn’t even occurred to her.

Hux’s mouth widened into the filthiest grin she’d ever seen. “It would be my pleasure.” To Kylo: “Lift her up a bit, I’ll do the rest.”

Rey felt herself being lifted enough so that she could get her shins on the couch, still straddling Kylo’s lap and facing out towards Hux. Hux opened Kylo’s fly and freed his lover’s cock, holding it steady so that it slid into Rey’s sopping sex as Kylo let her back down. It felt wonderful to be filled by his cool, hard flesh, and Rey moaned as he stretched her, still sliding in easily since she was still loose and relaxed from her orgasm. She knew that she wouldn’t have to worry about getting pregnant or catching something - vampires were sterile, and their bodies immediately killed all pathogens.

Her brain ground to a halt as Hux’s mouth moved back onto her, then moved lower to nibble at the delicate skin of Kylo’s sac - which made the man she was riding suck in his breath sharply. Rey experimentally rolled her hips and she quickly found a movement that did all kinds of wonderful things to her with Kylo thrusting up. Hux was all over them both, and soon Rey was making noises that would probably embarrass her later, but right now she felt too good to care.

Kylo was caressing her breasts again while sucking a hickey on her neck. “Yes, squeeze me with that sweet cunt. You feel so good,” he growled, the vibrations making Rey shiver in delight. “Can I have a nibble? Just a sip or two; you’ll barely notice.”

Unsure how to reply, she stopped moving for a moment and looked at Hux, who stopped licking to reassure her, “It’s perfectly safe, I promise. He won’t harm you, and it feels really good.”

Rey mulled it over for a moment. “I’m not sure… I don’t think I’m ready for that.”

Kylo tilted her head back to kiss her. “That’s fine, I won’t.”

Relieved that Kylo accepted her decision so easily, Rey started moving again, quickly losing herself in the rhythm and the caresses of her two lovers.

Mostly due to Hux’s clever tongue, neither of them lasted long and Rey came, clutching Hux to her pussy by the nape of his neck, her orgasm triggering Kylo’s. They sprawled on the couch bonelessly after Kylo slipped out of her, eyes closed and still panting, lazily caressing each other.

This was so much better than any of her fantasies, Rey decided; sure, they were scary and sexy - but also funny and surprisingly caring. It boggled her mind a bit that it was a vampire and a Were, creatures on the darker end of Other, who had taught her that laughter and sex indeed went well together.

“Aren’t we forgetting something?”

Rey opened her eyes. Hux was still sitting cross-legged on her rug, lazily fisting his still painfully hard cock. Damn. He had been so wonderful, it would be horrible to leave him hanging. “What would you like?”

Hux tilted his head to one side, then crawled up to her, moving fluidly like the predator he was. “I think I’d like to clean you up, and then I want you on all fours so I can take you from behind. Does that sound...” he licked a stripe up her neck to her lips, nipping at them. “...agreeable?”

Rey laughed. “What, you gonna fuck me like an animal,” she sang, collapsing in a fit of giggles as Hux pounced on her and started tickling her sides.

“You minx - just you wait!” He lowered his head on her belly to blow a raspberry on her, which made Rey shriek.

“All right! All right. I yield to the ferocious creature that has me in its grasp. Alas, will no one save me!” Rey cried out, sinking back against Kylo in a feigned faint, dramatically touching the back of her hand to her forehead like the cover girl on a cheap romance novel.

Hux snorted and extended a hand to help her up; and it was needed too, because Rey’s legs were still wobbly. Kylo scooted to the end to give her room, watching the proceedings with interest; perking up in more than one way as Rey came to kneel on the small couch with her head basically in his lap.

“Poor little damsel in distress, about to be ravished by two ruthless monsters!” Hux purred, running his hands over her body, his exploration ending at her wet sex. “I for one am looking forward to burying myself in this sweet, quivering quim!” He pushed two fingers in, and Rey could feel him sucking up the combined juices leaking from her.

She bit her hand to stifle her laughter. “Oh no! I will not be robbed of my virtue! Unhand me, you knave!” Rey chortled; and looking up at Kylo she saw (and felt) him shaking with laughter, a hand clasped over his mouth, tears streaming from his eyes.

Rey heard the crinkle of foil and a moment later Hux reached out to hold an empty condom wrapper in front of her before tossing it on the floor. Then he lined himself up with her pussy and thrust in. “Feel me pierce you with my mighty weapon!”

Rey gasped and shivered in delight; his cock felt so good inside of her from that angle - until her brain caught up with his words. “Oh my god, Hux! That was _awful_!” she protested, cringing.

Hux just laughed and started to move at a languid pace. “Well, if it’s so awful, I could always stop…”

“Don’t you dare!” Rey threw at him over her shoulder, then turned her head back, eyeing the half erect shaft that was right in front of her face. “Looks sort of awkward like this, doesn’t it?” she said, poking it playfully.

Suddenly a huge, cool hand came up to span her nape and the back of her head. “Why don’t you help me with it, then?”

Rey closed her eyes and sucked in a sharp breath, and Kylo immediately lifted his hand. “Sorry.”

“No, no, it’s fine, I liked that,” Rey said. It had made her feel deliciously vulnerable. Kylo’s scent enveloped her; she could smell the laundry detergent of the clothes she was still wearing, leather, and his own, personal musk.

Her right arm was caught between the backrest and her body, so she took a deep, fortifying breath and grabbed Kylo’s cock with her left, guiding it into her mouth. She could taste both of them on it, the combination of flavours not unpleasant. This was a particularly guilty fantasy for her, being held down with two cocks inside her.

Kylo grabbed her hand, moving it away from his shaft. “Uh-uh, no hands. Just your mouth,” he playfully admonished her, his other hand back in the nape of her neck, long fingers burying into her hair, guiding her into a pace he liked.

Hux sped up and started rubbing her clit, which made Rey moan around the thick cock in her mouth. “Naughty girl,” he said, his voice breathy. “You made us miss out on several weeks worth of sex. It’s only fair that you help us make up for them.”

“Perhaps we should discuss punishment, Hux?” Kylo added, “I certainly would like to bend her over my knee and spank her sweet little bottom for what she did. One swat for every missed day sounds about right, don’t you think?”

The thought of Kylo spanking her made Rey shiver. No, she couldn’t argue much with that logic…

“And I’d like her tied to our bed for a day for every week. How many weeks was it, Kylo?” Hux asked while his clever fingers continued to work their magic on Rey’s clit.

“Three and a half, I think. Hm...shit, you’re good at this,” he moaned, his hand massaging Rey’s neck as she sucked him as if her life depended on it.

“Yes, thank you. So three and a half days tied to our bed, to do with whatever we want… servicing our cocks with that smart mouth and that lovely little pussy.” Hux purred and stroked a thumb over the pink pucker of Rey’s anus. “And maybe even with your cute little ass? You’d like that, hm, naughty girl, the two of us fucking you and making you scream so loud we’ll have to gag you…”

The images Hux’s satiny voice painted in her mind were as much the cause of Rey coming like a freight train as his cock and fingers were. Hux mercilessly fucked her through her orgasm and finally spilled himself with a groan.

“I’m close,” Kylo panted, letting go of Rey’s neck and hand to give her the choice to swallow or not, which she appreciated. She quickly grabbed his cock and finished him with her hand, making a bit of a mess of his shirt in the process.

Hux pulled Rey with him after he had carefully pulled out and removed the condom, and they piled on the carpet, Kylo following them down. Hux pulled her to his chest and Kylo cuddled up to her from behind.

Hux and Rey were still breathing hard, sweat cooling on their skin. The Were cleared his throat. “Next time we do this at our place. My knees are shot.”

Rey giggled, nuzzling Hux’s pale, freckled chest. “You wanted to tie me to your bed anyway. Tuesday would work for me; that’s when the summer holidays start.”

Hux snorted and kissed the top of her head. “Minx.”

Kylo laughed and huffed into her hair. “I say we keep her.”

…

 

In the flat on the other side of Rey’s place an elderly lady noticed that the vibrations in her tea had stopped, and switched her hearing aid back on with a sigh.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt response to the Reylux chat fic exchange.  
> This is what we were given:  
> Prompt #1: Supernatural AU: Kylo/Werewolf, Hux/Vampire, Rey/Ghost  
> Prompt #2: modern AU of any type or anything historical. if i have to get specific, then like barista AU or regency prefered.  
> We decided to merge both prompts and change things a little. So Kylo is the vampire, Hux is a werecat, and Rey is a witch astral-projecting.


End file.
